PromASaurusRex
by 3OfAKind
Summary: The 3ofakind take on season 3's Prom episode! OC WARNING PuckxOC AveryxOC Klaine Samedes and other pairings. T for language and innuendos. Slight reference to other story, Double Heartbeats and Cause You're Perfect Babe.


**Emma: When life gives you lemons, you take it, because free stuff is cool. When life gives you inspiration, you write. This is a one shot- a rather long one, albeit -to my reaction towards glee's third season's episode of Prom. It does include OC- but then again what one of our stories doesn't, and as usual if you don't like it you can gladly go back to the other stories her on fan fiction. Now, I don't own Glee, otherwise my sister Olivia's OC, and my own, who are both featured in this one shot, would be on it. Enjoy!**

**Prom-A-Saurus-Rex**

Prom was a stupid tradition; at least Noah "Puck" Puckerman was in the mind set that it was. Why should he go and blow a crap ton of his money on a suit, limo, flowers, and dinner, when it would only end in drama or some other bull shit from the students at McKinley. He was thinking about this as he strutted down the halls towards his girlfriend, one of the new exchange students from a resident school that burnt down, and her step sister: DJ and Avery. Avery, the taller blonde one of the two, was digging books out of her locker and talking about something Puck couldn't hear yet. She was smiling from ear-to-ear, though which probably meant that something was making her enthusiastic. Then Puck turned his attention to the other girl; shorter then Avery by almost half a foot with choppy dark brown hair- this week with the spiked tips dyed bright blue -light tan skin with a cute splatter of freckles over the button nose, and big navy blue eyes, the color of the ocean at night: DJ, his new girl. She hadn't seen him yet, she was listening to her step sister even as one of her ears was preoccupied with an ear bud from her iPhone- Puck bet he could guess the band or the song if he could see her expression, but her nose was also buried in a thick leather bound journal where DJ kept her song lyrics. Puck smiled, his mood and attitude against Prom lifting momentarily as he scooted in beside DJ and leaned one arm above her on the lockers, leaning down to peck her button nose affectionately.

"Hey babe," Puck said softly. He grinned as she turned her eyes up towards him, her lips already quirked into a grin and coated in the blackberry lip gloss she knew he couldn't resist. He watched her lean up on tiptoe, meeting her halfway, for a kiss. She fell back on flat foot and started writing again as Puck listened to Nickelback blaring from her iPhone." So Blondie, what's got you all smiley?"

"I was talking about Brittany's Prom theme!" Avery grinned. Puck's easy smile fell, but he brought back a smirk so Avery wouldn't notice. DJ did, but she didn't say anything yet, knowing if Puck had an issue he would tell her." I think its super duper cute, and she asked us all to sing, so DJ and I were tossing around song ideas! I was thinking of 'Smile' by Avril… She was contemplating some good ole Nickelback… What about you?"

"I'm not going." Puck said coldly. DJ did react to this, giving him a surprised look and even pulling back a little. He tried not to noticed this, and continued." I think the entire thing is stupid… Like, why even bother blowing two, three hundred dollars on this one event, when odds are I'll be here next year to go any-"

"You passed your test, Puck," DJ said softly. Puck glanced down at her, noticing her hurt eyes, at once. He realized that his words affected her, not just him. He wanted to take them back immediately, part of him knew it was true, why spend so much on one night? DJ pulled back entirely, now, shoving her other ear bud in and turning away." I have study hall, I want to finish my Spanish paper… I'll see you guys in Glee, I guess…"

"Deej-"

"I'll see you later, Puck."

Puck knew that tone, it was the "Don't, I'm Angry Tone" that he got when he did something stupid, or he used when the topic of his dad came about. He watched her storm off, all five foot two inches of her in her black combat boots, and sighed.

"I'm not getting any until I fix this, huh?" Puck asked Avery. The blonde nodded, humming some Rascal Flats song under her breath with a knowing grin. She turned and left the resident bad ass to his thoughts, her own gravitating towards a certain Glee Giant. True enough, Finchel had died out about two weeks prior, but was it too soon to ask the quarterback to Prom? Rachel was going with Jesse, who had flown in especially for the occasion, much to the Glee Club's chagrin. So, why couldn't Avery ask Finn? Well, she was scared, for one thing…

"Uh-oh, I can see the cogs in your brain moving," a familiar baritone called. Avery turned towards Kurt, Glee Diva Number Three and her best friend besides DJ. She smiled as he linked arms wit her, both heading towards cooking, which was a joke class anyway." So, still debating asking my lovely step brother to Prom?"

"How'd ya know?" Avery asked in her normal easy southern twang. Kurt chuckled and shook his head in a very "Oh Avery" tone." I just… I don't want it to be rebound, Kurt… You know I'm nearly over the moon for him, and he seems to like me…"

"Seems to?" Kurt asked quirking a perfectly waxed eyebrow." Honey, he follows you around like a lost puppy, a look that I only saw when he thought Quinn was carrying his spawn! If you're over the moon for him, he's sitting on the rings of Saturn for you! Just ask, Ave… You can even ask in your special brand of crazy, if you want. But the answer will be yes, take it from the gay boy who knows his brother."

Avery smiled, doodling in her notebook now, and contemplating ideas of how to ask the tall boy to take her to Prom.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"Hey Avery?" Finn called to the empty auditorium. He held her scrawled note telling him to come meet her, and glanced up as music began to play. He saw Avery onstage, smiling shyly as he moved closer, a bemused grin on his own lips. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure _

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _

_And I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever, forever and ever _

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_Well, I just wanna be with you _

_Right here with you, just like this _

_I just wanna hold you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And just stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time _

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah _

_I don't wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Finn clapped when she finished, smiling brightly at the girl and her very inspiring performance. He hopped up onstage and sat on the edge as she joined him, her hands tapping against her leg in a way Finn knew meant she was nervous.

"So, you know that's one of my favorite songs…" Finn said softly. She did, he had told her about a week before when it came on the radio." But, why did you play it?"

"I want you to go to Prom with me…"

"Avery is that all? I was gonna-"

"No Finn, that's not all," Avery said shyly," I want to go to Prom with you, but I also want to be with you… I don't want to be a rebound date, or a one time Cheerio that you take as arm candy… I want to have you now, at Prom, and after… I sang that song because, yes its your favorite, but it also means something… I don't want to miss a thing that we can have, together…"

"I don't either…" Finn said softly. He grabbed her hands in his, tugging her closer, kissing her forehead and smiling." I'd love to go to Prom with you, Avery… And afterwards, if my dancing doesn't scare you," Avery chuckled at this," I'll ask you to be my girlfriend… And then, hopefully, you'll say yes, and we won't have to miss a thing…"

Avery grinned form ear to ear, giving a happy squeal and hugging Finn's neck tightly. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, so glad that she had listened to Kurt.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"DJ talk to me…"

"Mike would you please show me that last move again?"

"Chang you make another move in front of my girl and I'll break your legs."

"Fine. Artie, come help me with vocals, please?"

"Deej! Goddammit will you just listen?"

"Puck, you know she's the best at ignoring people," Blaine said, interrupting the fight, that seemed one sided, between the couple. He sat next to Puck as the boy fell into a chair and scrubbed a hand over his 'hawk. DJ was running vocals with Artie and Quinn, for a song that they both knew by heart." So, what'd you do this time?"

"She is the most stubborn woman I have ever met…" Puck began. He sighed again, this time scrubbing a hand over his face." I may have said I wasn't going to Prom, without talking to her before I said it…"

"Dumb ass…" Blaine sighed. He leaned back in his chair and watched as Avery and Finn walked into Glee, hands intertwined, and DJ walked over with a fake smile. Avery noticed, but allowed her sister to gush with her. She knew what was wrong, already, after all." Just make it up to her, ask her, give her the best night ever!"

"Blaine, man, I would, and you know it," Puck said," DJ deserves all of that, the flowers, the limo, the dinner, and the perfect good night kiss…" Blaine gave him a look." Okay more then a kiss if she would let me… Point is, I'm scared I can't do that…"

"You really are a dumb ass…" Blaine said. He watched DJ and Avery begin the choreography with Mike and Brittany, talking about something Blaine couldn't hear from his seat." You're scared of screwing up, because you tend to do that a lot, but DJ wouldn't care if you showed up in your truck, holding a five dollar daisy corsage, in a cheesy nineteen fifties tuxedo. Actually, she would laugh and kiss you, because she would love that. She just wants to have her senior prom with you, Puckerman…"

Puck shook his head, still skeptical and watching his pretty girlfriend as she danced around the room with a fake smile on her face.

"You know she didn't go to her junior prom?" Blaine asked, pulling out his last resort. Puck perked up, giving Blaine a curious glance." Yeah, Avery went with a boy from their last school, and their friend offered to take DJ, but she refused. Said she would go to Prom once she found the right guy to take her, or she would never go. If she's this upset about not going, she thinks you're the right guy, Puck. Just ask her; go get a tux, find a corsage with a silver bow- her favorite color -and drive her in your truck. Meet Kurt and I at Breadsticks, have fun, and she'll be so happy you won't know what to do. I promise." Then, for affect, he added." Gay best friend's honor."

"Hah! Alright, but you gotta help me get her alone, so I can apologize, and ask," Puck laughed. Blaine grinned, nodding and leaning in to tell him his plan.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"I'm going to kill Blaine…" DJ said as she heard the door to the choir room slam behind her, only to be faced with her boyfriend sitting on the piano bench, looking very nervous." I don't want to hear what you have to-"

"Delilah…" DJ paused, not used to Puck using her full name. She turned towards him and gave him a curious look." God every time you turn those big beautiful eyes on me, I think that maybe the world doesn't revolve around the sun, it revolves around you… At least my world does, anyway." DJ's anger dropped, realizing that he really did want to apologize." I'm sorry, Deej… I wasn't trying to say that I didn't want to make you think that I didn't want to go to Prom with you… I was just scared I would screw up a perfect night you deserve…"

"Noah, you know that-"

"I know it now," Puck said reading her mind. He pulled her near him, so she stood between his legs and they were eye level." I love you, DJ, I really do. I'm just so used to not caring if I screw up or not, that it's weird for me to care that I do… I don't know how to react, and sometimes I'm an idiot about it." DJ gave him a look." Alright, alright, I'm almost always an idiot about it… But, I'm trying to be better, and because I know you deserve it."

"Puck, I don't care what I deserve…" DJ smiled, finally bringing her arms up around his neck." There are millions of people in this world, but out of all of them, I want you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Okay," Puck said with a soft smile. He leaned up and pecked DJ's lips and she giggled softly." Go to Prom with me…"

"You're forgetting the magic word…"

"Please?"

"I don't believe in magic, but that was a nice try," DJ giggled at her own joke. Puck smirked and gave her another kiss, this one a little deeper this time. She smiled into the kiss and nodded." Okay, but you owe me dinner, dude."

"Deal, it's a date."

**3**

**3**

**3**

Prom night came, dark and clear, and DJ stared at herself in her mirror. Her dark hair was pin straight, not flipped out in sassy flips, per her usual, and fell around her face in the severe bob cut. She had a few diamonds attached periodically in the dark tresses, thanks to Kurt and his hair product and magic hair accessories. She hadn't gone over board with makeup or jewelry, but she was wearing a silver charm bracelet with different dinosaur charms, as well as a dog tag chain with a T-Rex falling against the hollow of her throat. Her dress, falling at her knee, was a midnight blue with silver sequins over the entire dress. The bottom skirted out with rough crinoline and the top was tight against the swell of her breasts. She looked almost like a pixie, but in a beautiful way. She smiled at her reflection as she pinned in her diamond studs, and then her bright blue T-Rex stud in her cartilage.

"Deej, have you seen my silver heels?" Avery asked as she came into her sister's room. DJ turned to study her sister as she watched her move towards the shoe cubby that the girls shared. The girls' room was actually the top floor of their family's old farm house, made to seem like a flat, and split down the center, one side a replica of Van Gogh's Starry Night- DJ's side -the other made to look like an English garden scene- Avery's side." They weren't downstairs…"

"Second cubby up," DJ answered. She watched the bottom of Avery's mermaid-style dress flutter around her and smiled. The silver silk of the dress popped nicely against her tan skin. Her long dirty blonde hair was in tight curls, half up and half down in a thick silver clip. She looked beautiful with natural makeup and dangling earrings as her only accessory." You look good Ave… Finn won't know what hit him…"

"Aww, thanks love." Avery's hazel eyes glittering in the florescent lights of there bathroom. They held a thin layer of silver eyeshadow, courtesy of the one and only Kurt. She wore a long chain that reached the bottom of her breast bone that held a tiny bird's cage with a small wren bird inside. Her most prized possession besides her guitar. "And 'ol Puck's jaw is as good as dropped." she giggled, leaning on the sink to slip her feet into her shoes.

"I'll just be happy if he shows up..." DJ sighed, studying her reflection. She nearly jumped out her skin when Avery adruptly spun her around to face her.

"No more of that bullshit, Deej." Avery scolded, her thick accent hardening in irritation. "He asked you to the dance, apologized even! And that's not a small feat considering this is Puck we're talking about. You look stunning. He's gonna show up and you're gonna have the best night of your freakin' life!"

"I hope you're right."

"You should know by now not to doubt me, DJ." Avery's hard gaze softened, pulling her sister into a hug. Ilbeit a little awkward since Avery's five foot seven frame was boosted up another three inches due to her heels.

"Girls!" Nathan called up the stairs. "Your dates are here!"

"We'll be right down, dad!" Avery called, wiping the smudged eye liner from her sister's still teary eyes. "I guess we should go face the wrath of my dad and your mom's attempts at working a camera."

DJ smiled, wiping her eyes once more before following her sister downstairs, a sigh of relief sliding past her lips when she saw Puck and Finn sitting in the living room with her step dad and her mom, Eliana. He perfect night was beginning.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"So when do you sing, Deej?" Puck asked as he danced close behind the girl, Santana onstage at the moment. The small girl in his arms swayed to the beat and glanced up absently as he asked her a question, as if he had brought her back to reality from her own little world. She thought about his question and leaned her back against his chest." Zoning much babe?"

"Sorry I'm just really having fun," DJ smiled. She glanced up, clapping for Santana as she left stage. Sam, Rory, Artie, Mike, and Joe came up next and DJ nearly died from fan girling goodness, because she was a closet One Direction fan." I'm after Avery, she's next I think… Watch out for a dedication, okay?"

"You got it babe," Puck smiled. He sang along with the Glee Boys, in her ear, and DJ nearly melted." Damn, forget foreplay, I'll just start singing off the Brit Boy Band album you gave me, last month…"

"Haha, quiet my sister is up," DJ cut him off, sporting a dark blush, mostly because she knew that she would enjoy him singing those songs too much. Avery was indeed walking onstage, though, and smiled at DJ as she came to the mic, her eyes reading that she had a motive behind what she was singing. She waited for the first few lines of music, then started to sing:

_Avery: You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_[The blonde may have a thick southern drawl, but she could carry an Avril tune well. Honey eyes glued to her sister and Finn. DJ grinned uncontrollably, this being one of her favorite songs. And hearing it with Avery's flavor making it even more appealing.]_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name? "_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_[ Finn's chocolate eyes shone with adoration for the blonde cheerio. How he'd wished and prayed for a girl like Avery. A girl who was just as sweet as she was spicy. Now that he thought about it, he honestly didn't know what attracted him to Rachel Berry at all. She was boring, self absorbed and narcissistic. ]_

_[Chorus:]_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smile_

_I-I_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_[Avery locked eyes with her sister, catching the small brunette mouthing the words along with her. Both couldn't help but giggle slightly. Even in seperate performances, they always found a way to make it a duet. ]_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name? "_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_[Chorus:]_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smile_

_I-I_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smile_

_I-I_

_[Bridge:]_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_[Chorus:]_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smile_

_I-I_

_(The reason) The reason why I-I-I_

_I smile_

_I-I_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smile_

_I-I_

DJ was cheering the loudest when Avery took her bow, her smile so wide it seemed almost too big for her face. DJ pulled from Puck, giving him a peck on the cheek before she did, and met Avery as she came off stage.

"It was beautiful, sis," DJ said as she hugged her around the neck tightly. Avery didn't say anything, just hugging the girl back." Alright, time to go rock mine too…" DJ waved as Avery left to find Finn, Puck, Blaine, and Kurt. DJ made her way to the stage, taking the place that Avery had just been in, before the mic." I just wanted to go ahead and say that this song is dedicated to my family, my Glee club, but most importantly to you, Noah… Because sometimes we all need a little Lullaby."

DJ smiled, closing her eyes and listening to the music as she started to sing:

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_[DJ let the words pour from her heart. The song more like her life's story than just a prom performance. ]_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_[Avery mouthed the words like her sister had with her song. Tears silently sliding down both cheeks, her heart clenching as she could literally see the hardest moments of her sister's life flash before her eyes. ]_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_[Puck's reaction was one DJ didn't expect. Instead of tears or eyes filled with remorse, the mo-hawked teen merely smiled like a jack-ass. He felt like he was glowing with pride for his petite girlfriend. ]_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

The soft rock ballad had gathered quite a few couples dancing in slow circles, but DJ was searching through the crowd, seeking past Blaine and Kurt dancing together, past Finn with Avery tucked under his chin, and to her favorite pair of hazel eyes. Puck was dancing with Becky Jackson, because DJ had asked him to, but his eyes never left her. She smiled as she held out the last note, not even really registering the applause. She smiled and waited as Avery, Santana and Brittany joined her onstage, ready for their next song, a faster one to make up for the ballads that had been playing before Avery sang. The four girls grabbed their designated mic as the music began with gusto. A cry rang through the crowd and everyone cheered as the song began:

_DJ: I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_Avery: You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_Santana: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Santana/ Avery/ DJ: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Brittany: We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby, come on_

_Santana/ Avery/ DJ: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Bbrittany: oom me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Santana/ Avery/ DJ: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_All Four: Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Brittany: You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_Santana: I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_DJ: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Santana/ Brittany/ DJ: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Avery: We can do this all night_

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby, come on_

_Santana/ Brittany/ DJ: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Boom me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Santana/ Brittany/ DJ: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_All Four: Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_DJ: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Aver: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Santana: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Brittany: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Ooh, baby, baby_

_All Four: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino!_

The girls took a bow together and then moved away to let the band start up their cover songs again. DJ and Avery found Finn and Puck next to Blaine and Kurt on the edge of the dance floor. Finn pecked Avery's forehead, giving her a sweet smile and murmuring some sort of compliment close to her ear. Puck was much more blatant and yanked DJ up into a smoldering kiss, one that had her seeing stars behind her eyes and her full lips a little bruised at the action. She giggled and cuddled herself up against his chest.

"They're about to announce the king and queen, guys," Santana came over to say. She handed the six members ballots, a smirk playing at her full lips." Don't forget to vote team Brittana for Prom Court!"

"Hey, we're on this," DJ said pointing to her and Puck's name above Finn and Avery's. Puck shrugged circling Avery and Finn's name on his ballot. DJ smiled, happy that Puck wasn't all about winning the crowns. She circled the same name and handed the folded paper to Santana. She loved the girl and she knew that she and Brittany deserved the crowns, but she secretly hoped her sister won it. Midnight eyes flickered to Kurt and Blaine. A feeling of dread coursed through her, hoping the countertenor wasn't named Prom Queen again. As big a blow to the ego as it may have been, Kurt didn't show any angst or nerves this time around. His expression content as his gorgeous boyfriend wrapped his arms around his torso. The group was dancing a few moments later when Principle Figgins came up and began his stale monotone speech. DJ had entirely fazed out until she heard him say:

"Would Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce please come get their crowns?"

DJ stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a large piercing whistle as the girls came up, disbelievingly, and were crowned. DJ was happy for the girls, having just come out that year and suddenly being voted in as the school's queen and king of Prom. The entire New Directions group went up to meet the girls, and then only Puck, Finn, Avery, and DJ stayed to sing their song. The group had been pulled aside by Mr. Shue, and asked if they would sing the Prom King and Queen song- giving that none of them won that was -and the foursome had began work on a whole new mash-up. The easy trickling beats began and the spot light centered on Avery at the white piano as she sang:

_[Avery]_

_Na na na na Na na na na_

_Yeah You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Makes you listen There's a reason_

_When you dream There's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter Or happy ever after..._

_[Avery stood, the band taking her place where the piano music ended, as she joined Finn center stage. In the spotlight, Santana and Brittany dancing close together.]_

_[Avery & Finn]_

_Your harmony To melody_

_Is echoing inside my head_

_[Avery]_

_A single voice _

_[Finn]_

_Single voice_

_[Avery]_

_Above the noise And _

_[Finn & Avery]_

_Like a common thread_

_[Finn]_

_Hmm you're pullin' me_

_[DJ took Avery's spot at the piano and began a similar tune, the tempo sped up a fraction of a beat]_

_[Puck]_

_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance..._

_So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can!_

_[DJ]_

_Make it last forever, and never give it back!_

_[Puck]_

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at, Because this moment's really all we have!_

_[All Four]_

_Everyday of our lives,_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith._

_Everyday from right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand; together we will celebrate,_

_Oh Everyday!_

_[DJ]_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_[Puck]_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_[Avery]_

_And it's brought us here because_

_[Finn]_

_Because _

_[Puck & DJ]_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na _

_[Finn]_

_Oh_

_[Finn & Avery]_

_Na na na na na_

_[Puck]_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_[DJ]_

_Na na na na_

_[All Four]_

_You are the music in me!_

_[All Four]_

_Everyday of our lives,_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run while we're young And keep the faith Keep the faith!_

_[Puck & Finn]_

_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance..._

_So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can!_

_[DJ & Avery]_

_Make it last forever, and never give it back!_

_[Puck & Finn]_

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at, Because this moment's really all we have!_

_[DJ & Puck]_

_Everyday of our lives, _

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. (Finn & Avery: Na na na na You are the music in me!)_

_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now, (Finn & Avery: Na na na na You are the music in me!)_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand; together we will celebrate, Everyday! _

_(Finn & Avery: Na na na na You are the music in me!)_

The applause was absolutely deafening. Each one of the New Directions jumping up and down, hooping and hollering. Avery and DJ locked onto one another, both in near tears from the sheer joy and happiness both felt. Puck and Finn shared a cute bro-hug before sweeping their respective girls off the stage and into the arms of Kurt and Blaine. Both showering the girls with hugs and kisses to the foreheads and cheeks. Kurt gushing loudly about how 'unbelievable' and 'amazing' they were.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Shue called above the dying applause and chattering. "Picture time!"

Brittany and Santana went first, as Prom Queen and King. The photographer snapped the picture just as Brittany's lips met Santana's. Next came Kurt and Blaine. Both boys jumped onto the model T-rex brought in just for the dance. Puck lifted DJ up onto his left shoulder, flexing his right arm with a grin while she threw her head back in a laugh, looking up just in time as the man snapped the photo. Finn held Avery bridal style, the blonde with an armful of faux flowers that DJ had tossed her. Wolf whisling and cat calling.

"Most epic night ever." DJ whispered before planting a solid kiss to her boyfriend's waiting mouth.

"In-fuckin-deed, baby!" Puck returned, his arm finding its way back to her waist. DJ smiled and led Puck back to the dance floor, with all the other Glee couples, for the final dance. As the soft tune of "As Long As You Love Me" played over the group, DJ leaned up to talk against Puck's ear.

"I didn't ever let myself imagine Prom," DJ said," But if I had allowed myself to, it would be exactly as this night has gone..."

"Exactly like this huh?"

"Well," DJ grinned," There would be some awesome bedroom action too..."

"Night's still young babe, night is still young..."

**3**

**3**

**3**

"And that's how your aunt DJ got the best prom night ever," DJ said as she rocked with her neice Daphne. The little girl was dozing against her aunt's collar bone, smiling as she showed her the book filled with photos of the one night." And one day, when you grow up, maybe you'll go to Prom and have an even better night..."

"I don't want a better one, I want one like yours, Auntie DJ," Daphne said soflty. DJ smiled and put the girl in bed. She was at her aunt DJ and Uncle Puck's for the weekend while her parents were away on their fifth anniversary at a resort, on them of course. When the woman turned back towards the hall, she found Puck leaning against the doorway, a grin on his lips.

"What?"

"All these years, and you're still my whole world..."

"All these years and you still know how to make me smile," DJ grined back. She allowed Puck to wrap his arm around her shoulder and walk her towards their bedroom.

"I know how to make you melt, too! _The way that you flip your hair, gets me overwhelmed!_"

"Noah Puckerman!"

**3**

**3**

**3**

**Emma: So for reference, here are the girls' dresses Ave:**

** .om/_ **

**DJ:**

** . ?v=1199776938000 **

**As usual, just put an actual period where it says.. And DJ's dino earring:**

** il_fullxfull. **

**So, yeah, R&R please!**


End file.
